A new start for me
by Kiwi-chann
Summary: A new girl has joined Konoha high and she's got a troubled past, and because of that past she's not used to people like these. multiple pairings and some will change as the story progresses. my first.
1. the morning of the first day

**This is my first so be kind ^_^**

**I don't own Naruto unfortunately, but hey, that's life...**

**So here goes...chappie 1**

"Nooooo..." she moaned into her pillow at the sound of her alarm clock. She hit it a few times looking for the right button to stop that horrid noise. She looked around to face the dreaded object. "Wha...5 minuets early again?" sounding not so surprised. "5.55 am...oh well, better get ready".

She climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror placed on her wall. The purple mess atop her head was fluffy and just everywhere. Her eyes still weren't fully open. As she wondered off to her en-suite bathroom, she looked over at her Emerald green _Marc Jacobs _bag and thought 'I think I'll use that one today' and smiled. She wasn't the type of girl who adorned herself with designer labels, but she had a few which caught her eye so she thought she'd treat herself.

As she got to her cosy en-suited bathroom, she filled the sink with water and washed her face. After drying her face in a fluffy blue towel she wondered out of the bathroom and into her bedroom and let out a rather relaxed sigh of relief.

Her bedroom was spacious, each wall a different colour, blue, green, purple and pink. She liked it, it was very 'her' colourful, bright, cheery, that sort of thing. She wondered over to her dresser and grabbed her brush, next to that were her reading glasses, she had to wear them for, obviously reading, t.v, computer work and what else that she saw fit. She began to tidy what was her mane of hair, with a few "Ow's" and huffs during this daunting process. After taming her very purple hair, she decided to do her make-up. "What colours?" she mumbled to her self, contemplating whether or not to do Emerald green eye-liner on the bottom or Electric blue.

"One of life's many hard decisions, but I think I'll do blue on the bottom and do a nice, dark green eye-shadow, to make my eyes really stand out" she smiled at her decision and applied her make-up. "Why did i get a side fringe put in?" she asked aloud. "It just gets in the way when i do my make-up". She sighed and carried on. Her eye-liner was very thick, and I mean thick, like a highlighter pen type thick. After applying the rest of her make-up, she looked in the mirror to criticize, her deep green eyes judging her face, looking at every inch looking for some kind of flaw, but she didn't find any worth crying over. "Perfect" she mused. "Well as close to perfect as you're gonna get" she corrected herself.

She glanced at the clock on her dresser. It read '6.27 am'. Her next train of thought landed on her wardrobe, what should she wear? She ran this question through her mind a few times and then decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a turquoise long sleeved plain top. She looked at the weather outside and smiled "sunny!" she cried in happiness. "I'll take this blue cardigan just to be safe". After getting dressed she grabbed things around her room that she needed like, I-pod, phone, purse, stationary, keys and other bits and pieces.

Finishing filling her bag, she walked towards her door but the remembered her very important letter that she MUST take with her today. She rummaged through draws and stacks of magazines to find that she was using it as book mark. She tutted herself and ran downstairs to the family kitchen for some food. "Good morning honey". Her mother greeted cheerily with a smile. "Have some toast before you leave". She added.

"Okay mum" she laughed. She sat down next to her dad who looked up whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Why, Good morning my little princess". He beamed at her. She hated being called that. "Dad!" She cried "I'm not a kid any more; can you stop calling me that now?" She told him, well more like begged him.

"But you'll always be my little princess, no matter how old you are". He explained to her with a smile. She sighed and gave in and ate her toast. Afterwards she quickly went upstairs to brush her teeth. She grabbed a pair of red high-tops and ran down the stairs to get her bag. She ran out of the kitchen shouting bye to her parents and aimed for the front door, she paused momentarily to put her trainers on. She then heard her mum shout "Emiko, have a great first day at school". And then slammed the door behind her.

**THANK YOU FOR READING :) XX**


	2. the start of everything

**Chappie 2, enjoy ^_^ it's a lot longer (like tonnes) than the last one so please have patience **

After realising how crazy she looks running down her rather long driveway, she came to a halt, well more like she stopped dead, near the bottom of her driveway. She tidied her hair, patting her loose strands back into place and brushed down her clothes self consciously. Then before continuing she let out a big sigh and she told her self 'just chill, don't go running out like a lunatic. Do you want to make friends this time?' After that thought she put on her iPod, _paramore, '_I guess that was the last band I listened to' she thought and pressed play, put the volume on low and started to walk to for her first day of school.

During her walk she saw other possible students walking in the same direction, but she passed them as they seemed to be walking pretty slowly, either that or she was walking fast.

She didn't see many other students until she was closer to the school; they were in a large group. 'More boys than girls''she thought. She looked at them only being able to see the back of their heads, although there was a girl wearing stupidly high heels, she had really long blonde hair and was wearing a short purple dress, a little too short for my liking. In her head she muttered 'As much as I hate to say it, she looked like the 'bitchy' or 'slaggy' girls from my previous school, they were shallow and conceited, concerned about the way they looked to every tiny last follicle on top of their 'false' head, I hope this girl isn't like them'.

After that thought she felt bad for judging her, so she walked a little faster, hoping that if she passed them. One of them might say something to her. 'Go' she thought immediately and sped up to pass the relatively large group. She didn't look up at them, nor did she look down, she just looked straight ahead in the direction of the school. She was worried 'had they not even noticed me pass them, maybe they weren't interested in some weirdo' she sounded a little hurt by that thought. 'Whatever it's no big deal'. Then from out of nowhere one of them spoke pretty loud. A girl, she was saying something about the colour green, and then it clicked in Emikos' head, she was talking about her bag! But an under thought crossed her mind 'what if she doesn't like it, maybe she's making jokes about it?' just then her thoughts were cut off by a bouncy blonde girl tapping her on the shoulder, surprised by this she took out her headphones and immediately the chirpy blonde practically shouted in her face. "Is that bag on your shoulder a _Marc Jacobs_?" taken off guard she answered with a noise and one word. "Uuuu...yeah" for some reason that's all she could say. Then the blonde replied "well its gorgeous" she squealed "and the shade of green looks like it was made for the that bag" she chimed in. Emiko was struggling to keep the conversation going so she decided to keep to the topic of the bag. "I saw it one day when I was shopping and I had to buy it, it stood out from all the others I saw" she added hoping she would respond. The blond changed the subject completely. "So are you like new here? Because I don't think I've seen you around here before" she asked curiously. "Umm...yeah this is my first day" she said with nervousness. Suddenly the blonde became all perky and beamed at me. "Well then why don't my friends and I show you around? Make it a little easier for you". She was absolutely taken aback from what she had just said; she didn't know how to reply to that. While thinking of what to say, the blonde one stopped and called to her friends. This made Emiko anxious. The blonde turned to her friends and said "This is the new student, ummm...I'm sorry, I didn't even ask what your name was" she looked at me apologetically. Her first opinion about the blonde was totally off, but she answered the question shyly. "My name is Emiko" she was worried as she hoped they wouldn't laugh or make snide comments. Lucky for her they didn't, a wash of relief swept over her and then she was introduced to everyone.

Emiko was surprised that she could remember them all.

She started with the girls.

Sakura: she had bright pink, short hair, pale green eyes; she was softly spoken and friendly.

Hinata: very quiet and shy, she had these amazing pearly eyes like nothing Emiko had ever seen. And long purple hair but It doesn't stand out as much as mine.

Tenten: loves sports, she's a little hyper, brown hair which was in buns and brown eyes.

Ino: the blonde girl, likes shopping, make-up and boys, has blue eyes.

And Temari: she has four spiky, blonde ponytails, deep blue eyes, very confident.

Then the boys.

Naruto: loud, clumsy, funny, blonde spiky hair, amazing blue eyes, most hyper kid ever.

Kiba: also loud, funny, a bit of a flirt, short brown spiky hair, his eyes look black, very cheeky.

Sasuke: really quiet, blue/black bird-like hair, and the whole black eye thing, not that sociable.

Gaara: quiet, mahogany spiky hair and pale blue eyes.

Shikamarau: really smart, lazy, dark brown hair in a ponytail, looks kind of like a pineapple, has really dark brown eyes.

Neji: long brown flowing hair down is back, same kind of pearly eyes as Hinata.

It was lunch; her first two lessons had gone quite fast. Her first lesson was maths with Iruka, he was rather normal and energetic, and then after a ten minute break she had English with Kakashi, who was kind of weird, he was about ten minutes late to the start of the lesson.

Ino and Sakura had asked Emiko if she wanted to sit with them, she gladly accepted their offer and walked to an already crowded table, she recognised nearly all of the faces but there were a few she hadn't seen before. When she reached the table, Kiba, the flirt, jumped up and put his arm around Emiko and called to the large group of people. "Hey! Guys this is the new girl, Emiko, so be nice". After he called out the table of people, the people who she hadn't met said 'hi' and 'hey'. She then took a seat and started to eat the pasta salad she brought from the canteen a little earlier. Ino came and sat next to her and stared to talk to her rather quietly. "Hey, Emiko can I talk to you a minute?" she sounded a little upset. Emiko was a little baffled that she was asking to talk to her and not one of her other girlfriends, it was odd but she went with it. So she answered in a hushed tone. "Ummm...Yeah sure, what's up?" She looked at Ino waiting for her reply, it took her a while but eventually she just asked me. "Do you have a thing for Kiba?" She practically shouted at me but then continued "or does he have a thing for you?" she sounded really worried. Emiko was absolutely shocked and stunned by what her new friend had just asked her. She sat there in shock not knowing what to say. Eventually she spoke and but was still really shocked. "N-no, of course not, I don't even know him" she explained "and to answer your other question, I don't know, I've never spoken to him before, and I met him about ten minuets ago" she finished with a giggle.

"It looks like someone has a 'thing' for Kiiibbaa" Sakura said teasingly, nudging Ino. "Awwww Ino! You're blushing" Tenten squealed. She turned to look at Ino then began to laugh along with the others. "Ino, don't try and fight the blush" Emiko said trying to calm her self down.

After they finished giggling and chatting about little things then the bell went and everyone went to their next class. The girls compared their time-tables with each other and luckily they all had out-doored gym together.

They all headed up to the girls changing rooms, it wasn't until Emiko was in the changing room that she realised she didn't have anything to change into. She sighed and flopped down on the bench next to Sakura. "Hey what's up? Why aren't you changing?" Sakura noticed while putting on a tank top. Emiko blushed hoping Sakura wouldn't think she was stupid. "Well I only got my time-table today and didn't know I would need a change of clothes". She said a little embarrassed. Sakura then walked off towards Tenten and they started talking, realising she was gawping at them, so she decided to look away before they noticed, she didn't want them getting the wrong idea. Just then Tenten walked over with something in her hand. "Hey, Sakura told me that you didn't bring anything to change into, so here" Tenten passed her a pair of shorts; they were black with red stripes down the side. "They'll fit, don't worry, but I don't have a spare top, sorry". Emiko told her not to apologise and that she was great full she lent her some shorts. Just then a girl; who Emiko had never even met before, came up to her saying she could borrow one of her tops. Emiko thanked her and said she'll give it back to her tomorrow, after she had cleaned it. Emiko hurriedly got changed into the borrowed shirt and shorts and unwillingly tied her hair in a sloppy ponytail.

Luckily Emiko was changed as their gym teacher walked in, she introduced herself, 'Anko' was her gym teacher, and she looked fierce, Emiko was rather worried, although when she looked around the room no one else seemed to have this worry. After the teacher took attendance and told us what we were doing today and we headed out to the all weather pitch.

When we reached the pitch the majority of the girls started squealing as the boys were also on the pitch waiting for their teacher to tell them what to do. She hadn't noticed 'till now but nearly all of the girls in her class were wearing tight tank tops and short shorts, well accept for the larger girls who wore normal tops and longer shorts, which is what she'll be doing for her next class. She wasn't exactly the skinniest girl in the world, she was average; in the middle, not too skinny or really fat, she was just average. Don't get her wrong she liked being average; she didn't see what was so appealing about a girl with no curves and looked like a bag of bones.

Anko told us that we were playing hockey on half the pitch, but first we had to run a lap around the entire pitch and then stretch off.

While we were all running the boys would whistle when they passed, and Emiko was pretty sure someone said "That new girl was made for running, look at her chest go!" when she noticed where it came from she stopped running and walked over to the guy who said that. "So you like my chest when I run huh?" she asked the boy, who was now going a little red and answered me. "Yeah" she looked at him and then from out of nowhere she slapped him quite hard on his cheek and kicked him in the shin. "If I hear you say anything like that again about me or anyone else, or if you look at me or anyone else, it'll be worse than a slap and a kick. Got it!" she shouted at him, then carried on running, blushing when she realised everyone was looking at her. When she had finished her lap Anko called her over and told her that if she ever did that again she would get detention, which Emiko thought was great, Anko didn't even lecture her on it.

After we did our stretches Sakura and the others came over to me with wide smiles. "I gotta say you've got balls" Temari pointed out.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome!" Ino squealed and gave her the biggest hug in the world, so big she was finding it hard to breathe. "Ino, could you please let go now" Emiko asked her breathless. "Guys we have to get into two teams and get our sticks and bibs" Tenten reminded them. When they strolled over to the rest of the class Anko put them in teams of twelve, unfortunately Ino was in a different team from her friends. "Now when you're together in your teams I need you to choose who will be in what positions across the pitch" Anko shouted to us.

It was decided Emiko would be in a defensive position close to the goal, which she was happy about along with Hinata and a few other girls. Sakura, Tenten and Temari were all up the pitch, 'they must be good at tackling and stuff like that' were Emikos' thoughts. Just then Anko put the ball in the centre and walked away from our half of the pitch, then a high pitch squeal came from her direction and echoed across the whole out-door pitch. The ball was flying from person to person, she couldn't keep up with it until she saw that is was coming towards her along with a heard of girls wanting the ball.

With a simple sweep of her stick it made contact with the ball and you could see she put a lot of force behind that swing as the ball went flying to her right into the mass of empty space, in hope that one of her team-mates would run to get it before it went out side of the white lines. Unfortunately none of her team-mates were fast enough and it was classed as 'out' so the other team got a free shot.

"That was a long game" Sakura huffed as she took her green bib off "I never thought you'd be the sporty type Emiko" Sakura confessed. She wasn't surprised by that comment, but she didn't like sports much, it wasn't her thing. "I'm not, I guess I'm just good at it" she said a little embarrassed. Then they all walked back to the changing rooms to have a shower and get ready for their next and last lesson. Hinata, Emiko and the other defence girls had decided not to have a shower as they weren't that sweaty or smelly as they didn't really do much; the ball didn't come towards them as much as they thought it would. Luckily for Emiko this worked out in her favour as she didn't have a towel with her and she didn't think anyone would willingly let her borrow a towel. The last lesson went rather fast and it was time to go home, Emiko didn't live far from the school so she decided to say good bye to her new friends and walk on. On her journey home she looked back on the many events today brought her, but she feels that the whole shouting at that boy might have been a bad idea. She didn't care, she was just happy that she survived her first day of school. But now she had to deal with the fuss of her parents, damn.

**I KNOW IT'S NOT AMAZINGLY INTERESTING BUT BARE WITH ME A LITTLE LONGER. THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIM OUT TO READ :) XX**


	3. thank god that's ov damn it!

**Chappie 3, I know the last chapter was long but I can't help that, I'm just way too descriptive oh well here goes.**

'Damn' Emiko thought as she was turning down the street which she lived on. She had never really looked at the other houses around her before; they were rather large, like hers. The more she looked around her the more she realised that there weren't that many houses at all. She knew her family had money, and it wasn't a secret either, but she wouldn't have thought that they had **that much, **it came to her as a bit of a shock. 'I think I need to speak with farther about a little more money' she thought with a smile. She wasn't spoiled or anything, she never really asked either of her parents for money unless she really needed it.

She walked up the rather long driveway toward her house singing _'she's my Winona by fall out boy' _she immediately stopped when she realised she was singing out loud and blushed. 'That would have been quite embarrassing if anyone heard me' she thought to herself. Nearly at the door she was rummaging through her bag trying to find her keys to let herself in.

After stepping into the house she realised it was a bit quiet. "Mum, Dad?" she called out awaiting a reply, in which she was rather surprised when she didn't get one back. She shrugged and headed for the kitchen, where on the table she saw that her mother had scribbled a note addressed to her.

'_Emi, we are so sorry to leave you on your first day of school, but your dad and I had some important phone calls about the company and we had to leave for Tokyo immediately, but the fridge and cupboards are full, and we've put money in your bank for food and such. Don't worry about the bills or anything; we can sort them from here. We really are sorry, but we'll be back before you know it_

_Love mum and dad._

_P.S your dad doesn't want you having any wild parties or any __**boys **over__ for that matter'_

Emiko wasn't the slightest bit bothered that they had gone, she was used to it, they had been doing things like this since she was little, leaving her with family or a nanny, she never complained, but it did bother her sometimes. She gets a little bitter about it, but she had some great thoughts on how to get back at them. Doing the exact opposite of what they told her. 'Honestly, do parents not understand that when they tell their kid not to do it they are automatically gonna do it?' she thought and let out a laugh. She rummaged through the fridge and picked out a strawberry yogurt. While eating this she had decided to log into her _facebook_ account to see if anything new or exciting happening. She didn't expect her new friends to add her yet, but to her shock she saw that she had around twenty friend requests. "No way!" she shouted out loud, "they don't even know me". She scrolled through all the people who had asked for her virtual friendship, she recognised most of the names as they were her new friends so she clicked to say that she would be friends with them. She was quite happy that they liked her, even after one day. Just then she just got a PM from someone, it was a boy with a name she didn't recognise, she opened the message and it read

'_I'm gonna get you for what you did to me earlier, you bitch, I mean what gave you the right to just walk over and hit me like that? Well it doesn't matter 'cus I'll get you, so watch you back' _

She could not believe what she had just read, she had just been threatened by some guy who she doesn't even know. she looked back on the events of today and knew exactly what he was on about. she then realised it was his fault to begin with. Emiko was angry now, she immediately started typing furiously.

'_How dare you threaten me when I didn't do anything wrong! You deserved what I did to you, not that I call what I did a fitting punishment, if you're gonna be a pervert and stare at my chest, making it blatantly obvious that you're looking I'm obviously gonna catch you looking IDIOT! And i doubt you're going to do anything to me, I've met people like you before, all talk but you can't deliver and if you try anything I will print screen this page and get the police involved, that's if the school wont do anything about it' _

Emikos fingers were trembling as she finished typing and clicked send. 'This should shut him up' she thought trying to calm herself down. Hoping that would scare him off, she clicked off the message and looked on her newsfeed. She then heard a noise indicating that she had a message, guessing that it from that boy she opened it preparing herself for some begging at the word police, but that didn't happen; in fact it was the complete opposite.

'_Like I give a crap what you do as long as I get a little revenge I couldn't give a shit who you tell, so have fun crying to the teachers about how 'mean' and 'nasty' I am'_

This is really pissing her off now, but she just left it now and clicked off the message and heard a 'pop' someone was wanting to talk with her on chat. She looked to see who it was and to her surprise it was Ino, the blonde one, she happily replied back to Inos' casual _'Heeeyyy xxx'. _Right away Ino could tell there was something wrong with Emiko so she pried until Emiko told her what had just happened.

'_Come on Emi, we r frnds, u cn tell me nythin xx'_

'_k, well you know that guy who I hit during gym class today?'_

'_Yh? Wat, wait, u dnt lyk him do u?'_

'_AS IF! He just threatened me saying that he's gonna 'get me' when I didn't do anything wrong; he was perving so I hit him. Simple. So I then told him saying that I would go to the police and the school with his threat but he said he didn't care as long as he got 'revenge' I am seriously pissed off right now!'_

'_R u f'ing kidding me? He is so dead. Print out the message and bring it with you tomorrow, that'll make him cry!'_

'_I will. And thank you for listening, I'm stuck alone in house'_

'_Why?'_

'_Oh my parents have gone to Tokyo because of work, so I once again have an empty house to myself'_

'_Perfect!'_

'_What?'_

'_Party at yours Saturday night, I mean what better way to get know people and make friends than a party '_

'_You know I was thinking the exact same thing, but...'_

_'But what?'_

_'I don't really know anyone'_

_'Don't worry'_

_'What have you got planned?__'_

_'You'll know on Saturday'_

_'Fine a party it is'_

'Good_'_

'W_ell pass on the message to everyone and I'll see you tomorrow Ino'_

'_L8er girl'_

After Emiko had logged off _facebook _she wondered down stairs to the kitchen to see what she could eat, not feeling energetic enough to cook she just threw a pizza in the oven and waited patiently for it to finish. About five minutes before her pizza was fully cooked her phone buzzed and lit up. She didn't know who it was, this got her a little worried about who had her number and how, but whatever, and she answered her phone trying not to sound too shocked. "_Hello?_"

"_Hey Emiko, its Sakura_"

"_Oh hey I was a little worried about who it was, but why are you calling me now, its quite late_"

"_I know, but Ino called me and told me about what that guy said, are you alright?" _by this point Sakura sounded rather concerned. It's been a while since I had heard that from a friend.

"_Yeah I'm fine, I was just a little pissed you know? It really got to me but I think I'll be okay"_

"_Well only if you're sure, but a little blonde bird told me that you're having a party, just to say, she WILL invite everyone she knows, almost like it's her own party"_

"_Thanks for the heads up, but I'm only having this party to get back at my parents"_

"_Oh yeah Ino told me they've gone to Tokyo on business"_

"_Yeah it kinda sucks but I'm used to it" _then she hears the beeping of the cooker, her pizza was done. _"Hey Sakura i gotta go, pizza is done, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_Okay, see ya!" _then she hung up. Emiko went to take her pizza out of the oven and turn it off; after she had cut it into slices she began to eat it.

She finished eating some of her pizza and out the rest in the fridge. She had then wondered into her living area and grabbed her bag off the sofa and walked up the stairs practically dragging her legs behind her. 'Was I really that tired?' she pondered. When she had reached her room she flopped down on her bed and sighed in the hugging comfort of the bed around her. After she had rested for a little while she rummaged through her bag and looked at her schedule for the rest of the week. Tomorrow she had _language, math, music and lastly gym. _

She had a long day ahead of her, just like today. She climbed into bed after putting her schedule on her bed-side table and fell into a relaxed sleep.

**I'M SORRY THEY ARE RATHER LONG, BUT IF YOU HAVE THE PATIENCE THINGS WILL PICK UP AND GET BETTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE NEW CHARACTER INTROS. THANK YOU FOR READING :) REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE XX**


	4. Return of the red headsecrets confessed

**Number 4 thanks so much xx**

Emiko woke up to the sound of her alarm and reached for it couple of times before she had heard a clatter on the floor where it had fell. "Well that shut you up I suppose" she said sleepily.

She rose slowly, squinting slightly when the rays of the early sun hit her eyes, she was happy that it was another sunny day. She decided that she would put on the radio so she could find out if it was any warmer than yesterday. If was warmer she would wear a dress and hopefully get some kind of tan on her quite pale skin.

She walked into her en-suite, grabbed a towel and took a shower. After standing there for a few minutes to bask in the hot water bouncing off of her skin she lathered her hair in shampoo and massaged her scalp gently, thoroughly washing it out afterwards. She then deeply conditioned her hair, letting it soak in for a minute or two. She then toughly washed that out too enjoying the smell of raspberries. After she had washed her hair she washed herself and shaved under her arms and her legs making sure they were smooth even if she were to wear nude coloured tights with the dress she chose.

Half an hour later, after she had dried her hair and body she opened her wardrobe and thought she'd wear a deep green cotton summer dress adorned with a beautiful floral pattern all over. The skirt of the dress stood around her and finished just above the knees. She had decided that she would wear a bright pink leopard print bag with pink flats that had a cute little bow on the front. She had tamed her hair and applied her make-up to match what she wearing, happy with this she grabbed her bag and put the necessary things in there like yesterday, only this time she had her gym clothes, towel and borrow clothes with her. She picked up a pair of thick rimmed lime green _ray ban _sunglasses. "I like the whole pink and green thing I going here" she chimed to herself and smiled.

When she eventually wondered down to the kitchen to find something for breakfast, her phone started ringing, it was Sakura. She stopped raiding her kitchen and answered.

"_Hello?" _Emiko greeted.

"_Hey Its Sakura have you left for school yet?"_

Before answering Emiko walked over to the living room window and to her surprise there she was. Emiko then for some reason hung up and opened her front door and called out to the pink haired girl. "Hey Sakura! Over here!"

By this point Sakura looked rather confused and she turned to face the house and saw Emiko waving at her. Sakura looked rather shocked to see Emiko standing in the doorway to a rather large house, 'It's perfect' she thought to herself. She had just reached the driveway when she heard a high-pitched girly voice calling her name. "Hey Sakura! Where are you going?" Sakura turned to meet her closest friend whom was calling out to her. "Hi Ino and this is Emikos' house". Her best-friends lip-glossed mouth just hung open.

Emiko then saw that Ino had walked over; she noticed Ino looked like Sakura had either just insulted her or just plain slapped her. "Oi! Is it a mothers meeting on my driveway or are you going to actually come in?" When Emiko realised what she had just said she felt like it was way too casual for her. It had been so long since she had spoken to anyone like that. She didn't have many friends back at her old school; they used to laugh at her hair and the way she dressed among other things. But some of the hating was brought on her self, but for good reasons. Which is why she felt odd about her new friends, she never thought she would meet anyone or a group of people so nice, who would just trust her right away. I mean it's been a day and they acted like they had known her for a lot longer, it was both comforting and discomforting. Emikos thoughts were interrupted by two of her new friends standing in front of her. "Do you guys want to come in? I'm just about to eat some thing and then we can go" she asked them politely. They both nodded at her and followed her into the large house, they took their shoes off and wondered deeper into the huge house. "Do you guys want anything? A drink or food?" she asked leading them into the kitchen.  
>"Umm no thanks, but I would love to see your room" Ino confessed.<br>"I'm fine thanks, but I agree with Ino, lets see your room" Sakura squealed. Well this was a bit different but they would probably come across it on Saturday anyway, so she led them upstairs, once again not eating and opened her door.

The shock on her friends faces when they saw said room. their expressions were hard to read, she didn't know if it was bad or good. "Oh my god! I love it!" Ino chimed "You even have your own bathroom" she had continued.  
>"I wish my parents would let me do something like this to my room, it's awesome" Sakura said in approval. This pleased Emiko that her friends liked her room, but she then interrupted their cooing over her many things. "Okay, come on I need to eat something before I pass out, so to the kitchen" She said with a smile, but then Ino came across a very important piece of paper which had slipped Emikos' mind completely. She went to take it from her hands but Ino started reading it, along with Sakura. This made her a little uncomfortable because of what she had replied to that boy. "So this is what he said to you?" Ino spat angrily. She defiantly was not happy.<p>

"Well you don't need to worry; he won't do anything to you as long as you're with someone" Sakura told me to comfort me.  
>"Yeah but you can't expect me to have someone with me at all times, it's unfair" She pointed out as she saw it as unfair.<br>"Well you don't need to worry because I kinda told the rest of our friends what happened and well the boys are waiting for him at the front of the school" Ino confessed quietly, she thinks Ino looked worried because she thought Emiko was going to punch her or something. "Well they don't need to, I'm sure he wont do anything" she told them trying to sound reassuring.

"You see even if you tell them not too they will so just let them carry on, I mean you know what boys are like" Ino said with embarrassment, but the last part with confidence.

That last comment hit her like a tonne of bricks. The truth is she didn't. She didn't know what boys were like; she hadn't ever been out with anyone let alone anything else with a boy. They didn't speak to her much at school unless they had too, that was mainly because of a red headed _whore_ who spread rumours about her, stuff like 'That Emiko girl is a little skank, she got off with three different guys at the same time'. and 'She paid someone to have sex with her, just so she could say she wasn't a virgin'. That was the kinda stuff that was said about Emiko. She didn't let people see that it bothered her at school, but at home it was a different matter. Eventually her parents got involved and they ended up moving. Although she didn't want to tell anyone anytime soon.

She shoved the bit of paper in her bag feeling better after eating some toast. She put on her shoes, had her bad over her shoulder and sunglasses atop of her head and was ready to go. "Well I guess someone wants to be late?" She said sarcastically with a giggle. The two girls stopped looking at everything around the house and headed for the door. Emiko waited patiently for them to put their shoes on and walk out the door closing it behind her and double locking it to be safe.

The walk to school was filled with mindless chatter, mainly coming from Ino about music, make-up and Kiba. She got the feeling Sakura was well trained in this sort of thing; nod in all the right places, agree with her on most things and a couple of 'oh right's' thrown in every now and then. 'Well I suppose that she has had years of practice' She thought kind of amazed how Sakura managed it and guessed that she wasn't even listening to a word Ino had said.

When they reached the school gates there was a huge crowd, Emiko got a bad feeling hoping it wasn't the guys beating up that boy from yesterday. As they got closer she could hear a familiar voice shouting things out. _"You think you can just threaten our friend and get away with it!" _'Oh no this isn't good, I don't want them getting in trouble' she thought.  
><em>"You think you're gonna 'get her'? if you even so much as touch her I'll break both of your arms! Got it!"<em> Naruto shouted at the boy who was on the ground. Without thinking Emiko barged through the wall of people and into the open space where Naruto and the boy were. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at him "Look I know this guy said some unacceptable things which is why I'm going to the head mistress" she calmly explained to him "So please get off him, I don't want you to get into trouble" she smiled at him. Naruto did as he was told and got off of him, but Emiko wasn't finished yet. She walked over to the beaten up boy and said "I'm sorry for what my friend did to you, but maybe if you weren't a perverted asshole this wouldn't have happened to you." She spat hat him with a venomous tone. "And I hope you don't mind suspension" she said in a girly patronising voice and walked off towards her friends who just stared at with their mouths hanging open. Emiko blushed when she saw that everyone was watching her walk away.

The day passed pretty quickly apart from music class, she thought out of all of her subjects she would enjoy this one the most. She loved to sing although she was a little shy. However, her daydream was ruined when she saw the she-devil herself. Emiko was standing in the doorway with her blood boiling, glairing at her. 'How the hell did she end up at the same school as this whore!' she screamed inside of her head. She then composed herself and walked in, then she noticed the _bitch_ turn around and she caught a glimpse of Emiko. Her expression turned from a smile to a disgusted looking frown in a matter of seconds. When Emiko walked over to sit next to Sasuke she jumped out in front of her. "Hey _slut_ what do you think you're doing in _MY_ school?" she asked with a bitter tone  
>"Oh well golly I just don't know, maybe it had something to do with your pathetic rumours" Emiko told her sarcastically and pushed her out of the way to sit next to Sasuke and some of her other friends. "Don't just push me you little bitch! How dare you" she screamed to her. "And what makes you think you can just sit next to Sasuke" with a jealous bitchy tone.<br>"Well considering he is my friend I don't see why I can't" Emiko looked up at her smiling.  
>"Listen you little slut I can make your life hell just like the last school, do you want that?" She asked me with a devilish smirk across her face. Emiko knew that look all to well. "To be honest KARIN, I couldn't give a shit what you do; you're just a pathetic WHORE who can't keep her hands to herself" Emiko spat at her. getting angrier at the memory. Just then the teacher walked in and Karin took a seat.<p>

Noticing Emiko was a new student, Asuma her teacher asked her if she could play an instrument. "No...But I can s-sing" she told him embarrassedly going a little pink. Asuma just smiled at her "Well aren't we lucky, there's a band in here who needs a singer" he gestured towards Sasuke. "Does anyone within the band have a reason for not wanting her there?" Asuma asked. No one said anything but she didn't know who the rest of the band was. Sakura looked past Sasuke and smiled at her, this was reassuring and she smiled back at her. "Now you have to perform in 3 weeks so get into a practice room with your bands and run through your five songs" Asuma demanded and then dismissed us. Emikos face lit up when she noticed that she was going to be in a band with; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, And Gaara.

They all headed out to and empty room and told Emiko the songs. We have to do five songs from one band, luckily they had chosen _fall out boy_. Emiko was ecstatic as she knew nearly every song they had ever written. When they told her the five songs they were doing she squealed in excitement, as they were doing_; Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Tonight, West Coast Smoker, Fame/Infamy, You're Crashing, But You're No Wave and_ I _Don't Care_. They decided that they needed to hear her sing but Emiko insisted on them playing too. And they started off with _Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy Tonight. _

After one run through they seemed pretty happy with Emikos singing, which in turn made her very happy. She had never done this before and it was nice to be needed or rather depended on by other people. Sakura then interrupted her thoughts "I gotta ask, how the hell do you know Karin?" Sakura was curious, Emiko was hesitant but told her.  
>"Well she used to go to my old school, but she left a little before I did" I told her. But Sakura wasn't fully satisfied. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" She asked her innocently.<br>"Well it was actually because of Karin" Emiko admitted. "She for some reason didn't like me and started spreading rumours about me" Emiko said embarrassed.  
>"Well no doubt she'll do it again, she does it to everyone" Sakura tried to comfort her friend but could see it wasn't working.<br>"Hopefully they won't be as bad as the ones back then" She mumbled.  
>"What do you mean? What were they? I doubt they were that bad" Sakura pried. Emiko now regretted her last statement. But she still answered.<br>"Well she told everyone that I had got off with three guys at once and that I had paid some guy to have sex with me so I could say I wasn't a virgin anymore" she admitted, but then went as red as a tomato as she just realised everyone was listening. They all looked at her sympathetically. "I can't believe she said that, fucking bitch!" Sakura shouted.  
>"Well no one likes the skank anyway, so don't worry about it" Naruto told her "Plus she's been trying to get with Sasuke for ages, it's quite funny actually" Naruto added and laughed.<br>"It sure as hell is not funny, the bitch clings to me like another layer of skin, it's sickening" Sasuke corrected him. She couldn't help it then, Emiko just had to laugh  
>"She used to do that all the time with guys at my old school, I feel sorry for you" She giggled, but she did feel sorry for him.<p>

Lesson had finished and she had gym which passed in a flash, she got changed fast and decided to go home along again today.

She unlocked the door to her house and went inside; she was tired and hungry, so she had a snack and went upstairs to take a nap. When she next woke up it 9.32pm, she sat up and looked around her room, something felt strange, like someone was watching her. She shook the feeling off and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

After eating the left over pepperoni pizza she had decided to go to bed as a wave of tiredness swept over her, hoping tomorrow would be a little more relaxed.


	5. Unexpected moments

Waking up to yet another sunny inviting day, Emiko lifted out of her bed and just sat there for a little while. "Hmmmm...I should get ready, the longer I take, the longer I have to wait to practice with the Sakura and the guys" she said to herself, trying to motivate her into getting out of bad and to get ready for her last day of the week and then it was lie-ins and relaxation for two whole days.  
>This made her sigh and smile at the thought, but she then remembered that she was throwing a party tomorrow. 'I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping for food, drink and clothes' she thought 'Shit!'.<br>With that in mind she got dressed, did her make-up and hair and wondered down stairs to find something to eat.

Walking out of her house she spots the girl who she really needed to see. "Hey Ino! Wait for me!" she shouted after the blonde girl who was sporting another rather too short dress and platforms.  
>"Hey! OMG are you excited about the party tomorrow? I know I am" she squealed.<br>"Yeah two problems with that" Emiko told her.  
>"What! Why?" she said sounding disappointed.<br>"One, I need to do some major clothes and food shopping tomorrow. And two, I'm not old enough to buy alcohol! That's why Ino, I don't want to have a lame party, people will be expecting alcohol" Emiko whined to her blonde friend.  
>"Emi, calm down, everything will be fine, me and some of the guys have your alcohol problem sorted, I'll get the girls and me to go shopping with you tomorrow, mainly to help you carry it all and to tell you what will look shagable on you" Ino told her which was really reassuring, until she heard the last few words.<br>"Hang on, what do you mean shagable? I don't want that, I don't intend on having sex with anyone that night" Emiko sternly told Ino.  
>"You won't be saying that when you've got alcohol in you and when you see all of the hot guys I've invited" she told her and winked "Something fitted and tight, a bodycon dress, I mean you have killer curves but you hide them under jeans, tops and floaty dresses" Ino told her purple headed friend.<br>'I never really looked at my body enough to notice my 'killer curves' I mean I know I had quite large breasts and my hips stuck out a bit but I never really look I a mirror long enough to notice' Emiko thought to herself.  
>"Fine I give in, but to let you know I'm putting my absolute trust in you and the girls, if I end up looking like trampy Karin I will murder you. Okay." Emiko told the blue eyed blonde. She shook her head with a bit of shock on her face but smiled. Emiko had a nasty temper sometimes and she wasn't afraid to hide it either. If she doesn't like you she'll tell you. If she doesn't like what you're saying, boy will you know about it.<p>

They had reached the gates and straight away Emiko was greeted by people telling her how they couldn't wait for her massive party. This made her smile and blush but it mad her a little more confident.

Her classes passed quickly like she had hoped and she was ready for band practice. She had been listening to the five _fall out boy_ songs over and over, she was already confident that she knew them word for word but it was like she was double checking.  
>After doing three run-throughs of all the songs they decided to go home. Emiko once again left on her own and said goodbye.<br>she had been walking for about five minutes now and was close to home, but she felt a strange feeling like she was being followed, she tried shaking it off like last night but she couldn't.  
>Being quite scared she quickened her pace hoping her stalker would drop it and walk away, but they didn't she could sill feel them following her and getting closer. She was walking so fast she was almost running, she then swiftly turned the corner down the street where she lived and she quickly glanced back hoping to see the stalker. She was shocked when she did and ran for her life when her eyes met his.<br>'No not him! RUN! RUN!' she told herself but it made no difference how fast she ran, he was catching up to her, she could hear his feet hitting the concrete. 'Shit, move it girl, you're almost home' but she was too later he grabbed her wrist, she tried shaking him off but he was too strong, he then violently grabbed her shoulder making her come to a stop.

Emiko was scared, nothing like this had ever happened to her before; it was the kind of thing you hear on the news.  
>She was out of breath breathing heavily, hoping that she could scream in a few moments.<br>Unexpectedly he pushed her into the wall behind her with a lot of force, making all the air in her lungs escape and casing her back to hurt, making Emiko whimper slightly. "I finally got you alone, it took a while, I mean I had to follow you home after school yesterday" he told her smirking.  
>'I knew someone was watching me before I went to bed' she thought in a panic.<br>"Why? What do you want?" she asked him desperately trying not to sound too scared. He laughed at her in return.  
>"Well you see I was gonna kick the shit out of you like your friends did to me, but I got a better idea" he explained to her with wild wondering eyes.<br>Emikos eyes widened in horror to what he had just said, she had never been more scared in her life, she couldn't move, her throat had closed up so she couldn't scream. 'What was is going to do me?' she thought, almost crying.  
>"You see I don't like getting the crap beaten out of me so I'm taking out my 'frustration' on you" he grinned at her "Such a beautiful body hidden under clothes that seem to be in the way" running his hands over her body, feeling the curve of her hips and waist.<br>'No! Not this. Please' she cried to herself. She tried fighting him off but he was too strong.  
>"Now, now you little bitch, no need to be hasty. And I must say what a lovely chest" he told her looking down. She then felt his hand move upward and stop on one of her breasts. This pushed her over the edge and tears began to spill from her eyes but from somewhere her throat opened up.<br>"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Emiko screamed at the top of her lugs, but it was all croaky.  
>The boy didn't like this and slapped her around the face. "You dirty fucking whore! Just for that I'm gonna stop being nice" he growled at her and put his hand around her neck hard, but not enough to stop her breathing. She gagged which seemed to excite him. "It seems no one heard you scream, lucky for me" he chuckled and with one swift movement put his hands down her skirt and cupped vagina. More tears streamed down her face. 'I really am going to get raped, please make it stop' she pleaded to herself.<br>Just then the hands had disappeared off of her body harshly and she fell to the ground gasping for air and crying at the pain coming from her face and chest.  
>'Why did he let go all of a sudden?' she thought. He hadn't let go willingly, in fact he was on the ground with someone sat on his stomach. He looked familiar even through her hazy tear filled eyes. She finally recognised his hair, it was Sasuke Uchiha.<p> 


	6. That's new

**KIWI CHANN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER WAS o.O WELL SO IS THIS ONE! **

Relief swept over her when she got her head around the fact the she had been saved. When Sasuke had finished beating the boy to bloody pulp he took out his phone and called someone. Emiko couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she heard the name 'Itachi' who was Itachi and why had Sasuke called him?

Sasuke had walked over to her; she was still sat on the ground on her knees wheezing, noticing this she tried standing up but couldn't her legs wouldn't let her, which was a good idea; she probably would have fallen back down anyway.

Sasuke sat in front of her looking at her face and neck, his hands balling into fists, the anger boiling up inside of him again. 'I want to kill him! How dare he just hurt her like that? Who the hell does he think he is?' he was growling to himself but stopped suddenly looking at Emiko, tears were falling down her face and onto her clothes, it had finally kicked in, she finally realised what had happened and just cried.  
>Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her and she fell into him.<br>"Everything is okay now, I won't ever let him touch you again" he told her calmly not wanting to make her any worse.  
>"The police are on there way here, now I need you to calm down because they are going to want to talk to you, I know it's hard but you must tell them everything, including the e-mails and what Naruto did to him. Okay" he told me, his voice soothed me.<br>"I-I don't think I can Sasuke" she told him.  
>"But you have to. Why can't you?" he asked her 'What did he do to her before I got here?' he thought to himself angrily.<br>"T-the things he d-did to me..." she trailed off. 'I can't tell him, it's disgusting' she thought.  
>"...What did he do to you Emiko?" he asked her getting a little impatient. 'He touched her, if he did he's a dead man'<br>"Well he...touched my...my chest and t-then he went down my skirt..." she said on the verge of tears again.  
>"He what! If the police aren't here in five seconds I'm ripping his fucking head off!" he shouted angrily. Jus then he turned around and saw that Emiko was crying again.<br>"Please don't Sasuke! Please!" she begged him hoping he would leave the unconscious boy alone.

It worked; he took a deep breath and sat back down holding Emiko trying to comfort her.

They could both hear the sound of sirens, the police were coming which made Emiko tense, she didn't want to repeat her story to some stranger, but she knew she had to. Sasuke got up and a police car came around the corner with an ambulance and slowly stopped. The blue and red flashing lights hurt her eyes, but she could deal with it.

A man stepped out of the car wearing a suit and another in a police uniform. The one in the suit looked like an older version of Sasuke. Then they both wondered over to Emiko and the suited man knelt down beside me.  
>"Hello I'm officer Uchiha" he spoke to her calmly trying not to startle her.<br>"I have been informed of an incident involving you Miss Takahara" he said and looked at me sympathetically. She knew he already knew the story, but he had to hear her say it.  
>"Y-yes" she whispered. It hurt her cheek to talk.<br>"Could you please tell me what happened. I know it will be difficult but we must know everything" he asked her in a caring tone, knowing she's going to be fragile.

She opened her bag with trembling fingers and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is when it started, on my first day I hit him for staring at my...chest and when I got home he messaged me on facebook with these threats..." she explained, Itachi listening closely "I didn't think much of it and ignored him. I ended up telling my friend Ino and then she told all of my friends, which I didn't want her to. I didn't find out until the next morning that Naruto had decided to threaten him in his 'own way'. I told him to stop when I saw him and apologised to the boy, but I then told him if he tried anything I would go to the police and school and show them the e-mails" she remembered every detail and told him.  
>""When you say 'Ino' and 'Naruto', do you mean Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked me sounding suspicious. 'How does he know them?' she thought.<br>"Yeah I do" she told him but she doesn't know why it matters, well on Ino's behalf anyway. "Why do you ask?" she pried.  
>"I will need to speak with them, anyway please continue" he asked her.<p>

She could tell the man most of it until she got to 'that point'. Emiko started getting shaky.  
>"In your own time, don't feel then need to rush" he spoke quietly. This calmed her a little.<br>"Well he put one of his hands on the left side of my chest and when I could eventually scream out for help he hit me and called me a..." she couldn't continue she didn't want to say what he called her. "I must ask for you to continue"  
>"He called me a 'dirty little whore' and then put his hand around my throat, I could still breath but not much" she told him hoping by some miracle she didn't need to tell him the rest. Not likely to happen so she continued. "while he had is hand around my neck he put his hand down my...my...skirt and tried putting his fingers in me" she said going red trying not to cry, Sasuke who had been silent the entire time noticed this and put his arm around her.<br>"...Is that everything?" he asked me quietly.  
>"Yes, well the reason he's covered in blood is because-" Sasuke cut her off before she could finish.<br>"He knows, I told him down the phone" he reassured me.  
>"Well Miss Takahara I am sorry about what happened here, especially over something quite pathetic, I can assure you he will be punished" Itachi tried his best to comfort me.<br>"Sasuke I want you to walk her home, we will send someone round to speak with her parents and then I will come and pick you up" he told him, before anyone could say anything, Emiko shouted quietly.  
>"My parents are in Tokyo on business, so I'm home alone at the moment" she told him.<br>"Well then stay with her until the morning. Do you have plans tomorrow?" he asked Emiko.  
>"Yes I do with my friends, I'm having a small party at my house and they want to go clothes shopping" she told him. 'Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the party bit' she thought hoping he wouldn't say anything.<br>"I see, well for the next few days I want someone with you at all times, especially when walking too and from school, although you should be doing that everyday for general safety" he explained to her, Emiko just nodded and weakly smiled. "We'll get one of the paramedics to look at your injuries, although they don't look to serious" he told her whilst signalling one of them to come over.

After the paramedic had bandaged up her neck and looked over anything else that could have been damaged she slowly and shakily walked to where Sasuke was, which wasn't far.  
>"A-are you ready to go?" she asked him quietly. He looked into her eyes, she could tell he had been torturing himself about it, they looked upset and distant.<br>"Yeah, but can you walk that far?" he asked her. Not realising she lived about two minutes from where they were stood.  
>"I think so, my house is quite literally right there" she pointed and he stared after her hand which was shaking. 'She can barely hold up her own arm, let alone walk' he thought and then had an idea.<p>

He walked in front of her and crouched down "Hop on my back, I can see that you'll fall after ten seconds of walking and don't protest, it's either this or I cradle you in my arms, your choice" he smiled at me, not in a wicked of flirty way but in a charming and nice way that made her blush and feel protected.  
>"If I must choose then I'll take the piggy back" she said rather chirpy considering what just happened. He crouched back down low enough so she didn't need to jump she just climbed on his back and put her arms around his neck.<p>

The cool night breeze that fell on her face felt nice, along with the gentle bobbing feeling, she rested her unharmed cheek on his back. 'He smells nice' she thought 'It's soothing' then she realised they were on her driveway and she needed to get down, but he didn't let go of her, she stood there with the support of Sasuke while she looked for her keys and walked to the door.

After she had let them in she insisted she would be fine and he could let go but he wouldn't so she ended up going along with it. "Fine, help me get to my kitchen, I'm rather hungry and so are you" she told him and smiled.  
>He was baffled.<br>"How do you know if I'm hungry?" he asked her grinning.  
>"Well your tummy is making quiet noises" she told him making him go slightly pink.<br>"Okay so what do you want me to cook?" he asked her, waiting for her protest.  
>"Something simple, because it's quite late" he agreed and placed her down on the work top closest to the fridge. "Why am I sat here?" she asked him curiously.<br>"Well it's your kitchen and I don't know where anything is, so I need you to help me" he said winking at me. This made Emiko blush.  
>'Do I like him? No I can't, it wouldn't be fair to Sakura not that he would want to be with me' she thought looking sad.<br>"What ya thinking about?" he asked her taking her off guard and making her lose track of her thoughts.  
>"Nothing much, why'd you ask?" sounding curious.<br>"Well you looked sad, I mean you have a very good reason to be sad but what I mean is you looked happier than earlier on and just then you looked sad and-" his babbling being cut off.  
>"Sasuke you're babbling" she told him, a giggle escaping her lips.<br>"Hey don't laugh at me or you'll regret it" he said in light hearted way with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
>"Or what, what will you do to make me regret laughing at you?" she said testing him and giggled.<br>"Right that's it" he walked over to the counter where he placed her and put his hands up "Test me again, I can assure you I'm not bluffing" he continued.  
>'Is it me or is he kinda flirting with me' her thoughts made her giggle. "Oops" she said and froze. And then he tickled her which is bad because she is rather ticklish.<p>

Emiko was laughing so much that she nearly fell backwards and was going to slam down on the counter and hurt herself but Sasuke swiftly slid his arm around her waist and his other hand holding the back of her head. When she opened her eyes they were met by a pair of gorgeous black ones. He removed his arm from her waist and moved it up to the other side of her head, now being held by both hands like it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

He slowly edged forward and slightly pulling her head trying his best not to hurt her, within that moment time stopped for what felt like hours for both of them.

'OMG! He's gonna kiss me!' she screamed and he was pulling her in, not that he needed too mind, she would have willingly moved her own head.  
>'Shit I'm gonna do it, I'm going to kiss her' his insides screamed.<br>They were centimetres apart and could feel each others breath on their faces. When Sasuke realised she wasn't going to back away he pushed forward pressing his lips against hers. It was like heaven and eventually all the tenseness had gone and they moulded into each other like they fit together. Just as he was going to deepen the kiss but Emikos phone started to make a 'ring, ring' tone, she was going to ignore it until she saw that it was her mother and immediately stopped the kiss and answered the phone.

'_**Honey are you okay? The police phoned me and told me everything, are you hurt?'**_

'_**Mum calm down I'm fine, a friend of mine saved me before anything major happened, and my main injury is my neck'**_

'_**We're so sorry for leaving you alone; we'll come back as soon as possible'**_

'_**Mum it's okay right now I'm with the boy who saved me he's the policeman's younger brother who I spoke to, I've been ordered to not be alone until I feel comfortable and until this has blown over, so I'm fine, don't come back until you need to okay' **_

'_**My baby is all grown up, I'll have to tell your farther that you have a boy with you but he'll be fine with it as long as you're not alone'**_

'_**I know but mum I have to go okay, I'll talk to you later'**_

'_**Okay honey, we love you'**_

'_**I love you both too'**_

Then she hung up and let out a sigh. When she turned around she saw Sasuke was busy cooking so she decided to have a little lie down. "I'm gonna go lie down, so when you've finished cooking just give me a shout, if I don't answer then come to my room, my door will be open okay."  
>"Yeah okay, Feel better when you come down" he said to her and she left the kitchen and left Sasuke to his thoughts.<br>'Damn the phone, if it was off or in a different room then the kiss could have gotten better' he was thinking about her soft lips against his and he closed his eyes getting lost in the moment.


	7. Sasuke

Emiko reached her vibrant room and was aiming straight for her rather inviting looking bed. She flopped down on top of the duvet, sighed in relaxation and fell into a deep sleep.

'I wonder if she's alright' Sasuke thought looking at the colourful stir-fry before him.  
>'Of course she's not she damn near got raped and killed today' he thought to himself angrily. 'I should have gotten there earlier' Sasuke was mentally beating himself up; he feels it's his fault.<p>

"It's done? I'll get Emiko" he said quietly to himself. Walking up the stairs he can hear a muffled moaning sound coming from above. 'What the hell? I-is she masturbating of something' he thought with images flying into his head. Blushing slightly he carried on walking to find that it wasn't moans of pleasure, not even moans; but cries...cries for help. "Shit!" Sasuke said now running up the stairs and turning to see the open door. He flew into her bedroom and practically jumped at her bed landing beside where she slept.

"N-no...Pl...Please stop" Emiko said tiredly in her sleep. She was seeing the scene from earlier, her nearly getting raped, waiting for Sasuke to jump in and save her, only Sasuke wasn't coming and this scared her making the dream more vivid.  
>"Emiko? EMIKO! WAKE UP!" Sasuke was shouting at her to stop her from crying, then he saw the tears in her eyes as they opened, seeing this he lifted her up and held her, just held her and let her cry on him.<p>

"Sasuke...Thank you, I'm sorry" she said in a croaky voice quietly.  
>"Its fine and don't apologise, I don't mind, as long as I can comfort you, that's all that matters" he told her in a soothing tone making her feel safe.<br>"The food is ready, it probably won't be hot, hot, but it shouldn't be cold" he explained to her and led her to the kitchen.  
>"Where are the plates and cutlery?" he asked her but she didn't answer she got up and got them herself instead.<br>"You know I could have got them for you, all you had to do was tell me" he said to her trying to make conversation.  
>"Well I can do things myself, I don't need people trying to do everything for me" she said in a moody tone almost shouting.<br>"What's the matter? You were fine up stairs" Sasuke asked her concerned.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just ever since I was a kid everything has been done for me and then I move here and people willingly help me, and do things for me" she said to him apologetically "It's new and different, I mean I never really had many friends before but it's nice...I like it" she smiled and without a second thought hugged Sasuke.<p>

'Wh...What? She's hugging me, why? I'm confused but I'll go with it' Sasuke thought felling as if he was I heaven.  
>"Why are you hugging me?"<br>"I actually don't know, I'm sorry" with that she practically leapt away from him.  
>'Great, I've just made myself look like a total weirdo' she thought.<br>"Ummm...lets have some food, what did you make?" she asked trying to forget what just happened.  
>"Oh...stir-fry, I hope you like it, I've never really cooked for other people before" he said shyly slightly blushing. 'I hope she likes it, I like my cooking' he thought shyly to himself, slightly blushing while dishing up the stir-fry into two bowls.<br>It looked delicious with the light brown colour of the noodles and the vibrant colours of the peppers; it was a food master piece.  
>She thanked him, picked up her chop-sticks and began to eat Sasuke's master piece. After finishing the first mouthful she looked up at him questioningly.<br>'Oh god, it really does taste bad' Sasuke almost cried to himself and waited to hear her disappointed voice tell him it tasted like crap.  
>"No way did you make this!" she cried out with a smile.<br>"W-what?" he asked her, confusion clouding his voice at the sound of her question.  
>"Did you honestly make this? It's one of the bet stir-fry's I've ever eaten!" she told him with respect and appreciation.<br>"Oh, well yeah I did. Do you honestly like it?" he asked still in shock at the words that flew from her mouth.  
>"Are you kidding! It's great; I think you should cook for me more often" Emiko giggled and slightly blushed realising what she had just said.<p>

Sasuke liked hearing that, especially from her and he was going to take full advantage of what she had just asked him, joking or not.  
>"Well I can if you want, I mean that's only if you want me too" Sasuke told her abruptly and then looked away realising how stupid he must have sounded.<br>'God I sound like a stalker' he thought immediately cringing.  
>"Well I honestly wouldn't mind, but I can't let you, you have a family waiting for you at home. It would be wrong of me to keep you away from them all the time just so you couldn't cook for me" she told him and smiled weakly hoping she didn't sound too upset and controlling.<br>"Well you've met my brother, the police officer" he informed her in case she had forgotten.  
>"Umm... Yeah I remember you both look really alike" Emiko giggled telling what he probably knew. Although they had different eyes; Sasuke's were practically black and his brothers were red, she could have been mistaken.<br>'Red eyes don't exist, well unless you wear contacts but still. Maybe they were mahogany brown...' Emiko thought almost forgetting that she was having a conversation with Sasuke.  
>"Well he told me that you weren't to be alone at least for a week, until you felt comfortable on your own, and until your parents come home" Sasuke reminded her.<br>"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Well you can as long as your family don't mind, but you have to ask them" she told him making sure he understood.  
>"Fine...But I'm pretty sure they'll be okay with it" he told her trying to sound reassuring.<br>"Well your brother said you're staying here tonight...S-so after we've eaten I can show you your room..." Emiko stuttered looking down at the remains of food in the bowl.

"This might be a little forward but, are you sure you could do that? When I came in your room you were screaming. I think I know why so maybe I should sleep in your room...B-but I mean, like on the floor, ya know, just in case you need me" Sasuke told her getting a little nervous at the thought of sleeping in her room.  
>"W-well okay, but don't hate me when I wake you up early, I have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow" Emiko informed him with raised eye-brows and a tiny smile.<br>"For the party?" he asked, even though he knew exactly why she was shopping  
>"Just to let you know, l won't set a foot outside of this house until I see someone else with you" he told her possessively, but he was only following his brothers orders, a little extremely but still following all the same.<br>"Wow...Ummm it seems like someone is a little..." Emiko said in shock trying to find the right word to describe Sasuke.  
>'Crap! Please don't say possessive, please' he begged inside.<br>"...Protective" Emiko spoke quietly, immediately noticing the slight blush spread across his face. Seeing this made Emiko try and hold in her quiet laughter, which she was finding rather difficult.  
>"Hey, what's so funny?" Sasuke questioned the vibrant violet haired girl.<br>"Well y-you look so out of character when you blush" Emiko giggled and then laughed even more when she saw Sasuke blush and pout.  
>"Dude you look so cute when you blush, and even cuter when you pout!" Emiko cried with laughter and looked at Sasuke grinning.<br>'Did...Did she just call me cute?' he thought to himself.  
>"Oh that's it you're going down! No one and I mean no one calls me cute and gets away with it!" Sasuke shouted with a smirk on his lips.<p>

They both stood up in synchronisation and looked at each other, waiting to see who will make the first move.  
>After about ten seconds of waiting Emiko ran towards the open door out of the dining room, which led to the hallway and targeted the stairs, not noticing Sasuke was right behind her.<br>Breathing heavily and laughing she reached the final step and took a sharp right running down the upstairs hallway and aiming straight for her bedroom.  
>Her pace quickened when she heard the heavy deep breathing and quiet laughter of Sasuke behind her.<br>She ran through the open doorway too her bedroom and swiftly turned around to slam her door shut but it hit something solid and sent Emiko diving for her bed and hiding under the covers while giggling and panting.  
>"Oh no where did she go? I really can't see where she ran off too" Sasuke panted sarcastically slowly walking to Emiko's bed getting ready to jump on her.<br>Emiko just giggled and put her arms over her face under the duvet.  
>Then she felt something large, heavy and warm land on her body, knowing full well it was Sasuke.<br>She then felt her duvet being pulled away from her head, exposing her arm covered face.  
>"Awwww, is Sasu-cakes all tired? Does poor baby need a little lie down?" Emiko said in the tone of voice you would use to talk to a baby or toddler.<br>"You wish...Emi-kins" He replied both laughing at his choice of nick-name.  
>"You know, your name suits you Emiko" He said out of the blue.<br>"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.  
>"Well Emiko means 'smiling child' and 'child graced with beauty' that's why it suits you" He told her, his dark eyes being filled with the bright green emerald eyes of the beautiful girl in front of him.<br>Emiko was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she just looked into his never ending eyes that were full of emotion, emotions she had yet to experience for herself.

Without realising it her head edged forward, their noses touching, lips centimetres away.  
>Just one more nudge and they would touch and maybe then she could feel all of the emotions she can see in his eyes.<p>

**I'M NOT SURE ABOUT EMIKO AND SASUKE? OPINIONS ARE WELCOME :) BUT THERE WILL BE COMPLICATIONS NO MATTER THE SITUATION. **


	8. Guilty attraction

'Her lips are so close to mine' Sasuke thought. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin and her breath flow around his lips, teasing him, luring him in, and making him want to kiss her like before.  
>The memory from earlier was replaying over in his mind; the feel of their lips pressed together, the way he held her head.<br>It was getting too much for Sasuke and without thinking he grabbed her head and kissed her.  
>When his brain finally figured out what he was actually doing he opened his eyes in shock but he couldn't stop himself.<br>It was exactly like last time, the soft and warmth from her lips, Sasuke was in pure ecstasy.

When Emiko had realised what was happening she froze and her eyes flew open.  
>'Sasuke is kissing me! Again!' she squealed to herself but suddenly felt guilty 'What about Sakura? This isn't fair on her. I need to stop this now' she thought in disappointment, <em>'chicks before dicks'<em> as the saying goes.  
>She broke the kiss, stood up, took a step back and looked Sasuke straight in the eye.<br>"Listen Sasuke I'm great full for the company and I like you...well I like you more than a friend, I guess you do too but we can't" Emiko told him in an upset tone hesitantly. It was hard telling the boy you like 'no', but she had no choice.  
>"Why can't we? If its Karin and her army I can-" Sasuke got off the bed, he was about to defend himself when Emiko interrupted him.<br>"It isn't Karin, its Sakura" She said quietly, on the verge of tears at the mention of her name.  
>"What has Sakura got to do with thi-us?" He asked her taking a step toward her wanting to close the space between them.<br>"Well she's really nice and I really don't want her to dislike me" Emiko whispered and a lone tear ran down her cheek.  
>"Emiko, I know she's your friend, she's mine too, so why would she dislike you for this?" Sasuke said quietly taking another step and wiping away the tear on her chin.<br>"Because of us! If we did _this-_" she pointed between them both "-it would destroy her" she cried to Sasuke with a few more tears running down her face.  
>She looked up at him realising he <em>still <em>didn't understand her.  
>"She's in love with you! And has been in love with you for a very, very, very long time" she cried out this time tears were flowing and her body was shaking a little.<br>"W-what?" Sasuke looked at her in shock and saw the constant flow of tears running down her face and her body slightly shaking. He didn't know what to do.  
>'Do I hold her like before or...Why did she say that? I would know if Sakura liked me' he spoke to himself aggressively.<br>Confused at what to do he took Emiko in his arms and she hysterically cried into his chest.  
>He shuffled awkwardly with her in his arms and sat them both on the bed.<p>

"Emiko calm down please" Sasuke whispered into her ear and smoothed her hair.  
>He looked down at her and she bought her face upwards.<br>Her eyes were red and puffy with strands of purple hair stuck to her face. The hysterics had calmed and he brushed away the few tears that lingered on her cheeks and stray hairs.  
>"I think you're very tired and you need some sleep. You've had one hell of a day. We'll discuss it tomorrow okay? And I'm sure if you tell me where the spare room is, I could get the bedding and sleep on the floor" He told her quietly, she seemed so fragile that if he spoke too loud she would break.<br>"Well if you go in the room opposite here there should be some bedding on the bed" Emiko told him quietly and awkwardly.  
>''There<em> should be bedding on the bed' <em>god I point out the obvious sometimes' Emiko internally face-palmed herself.

He let go of her unwillingly and headed for the door to go and get the spare bedding.  
>With these few quiet moments Emiko thought of all the events of today and agreed with Sasuke; she can figure it all out tomorrow. 'Just focus on getting some sleep and waking up early for shopping with the girls'.<br>She didn't realise Sasuke had entered the room until he was down on the floor laying out the pillows and duvet.  
>"I can get you a futon from my wardrobe" Emiko asked him "The floor wouldn't be that comfortable" she spoke as she walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out the futon.<br>"Do you want me to take that?" he asked her.  
>Emiko looked like she was struggling but she then flopped it on the floor and unfolded it out for him.<br>"I'm supposed to be doing all of this, you're a guest in my home..." she told him breathlessly, she must be really tired if a simple futon tired her out.  
>When Emiko turned around she thought she was going to faint.<br>Sasuke had taken his shirt off and was stood there in black skinny jeans and the elastic of his boxers was visible, resting on his hips.  
>This in turn made Emiko turn away and her face went red.<br>'Why the hell is he half naked? Why is he friggen hot? J-just calm down, turn around and don't stare at his body, just stick to the face...' she thought and with that she slowly turned around to look him in the eye.  
>'Just look at his face, no need to look at tha- HOLY MOTHER!' she screamed at herself and spun back around.<br>"Sasuke, my bathroom is just through there, you don't need to s-strip in my room" saying this she couldn't get the image of Sasuke in just his boxers out of her head.  
>"I don't mind, you can do it too..." before she realised what he was saying he had his arms around her waist and finished his sentence "...If that makes this easier for you, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you in your underwear" he seductively whispered in her ear.<p>

"What the hell! Sasuke what do you...WHAT!" she shouted at him and pushed him on the bed; Sasuke took advantage of this and dragged her with him.  
>She fell on top of him with a squeak and he laughed.<br>"Why the hell did you pull me with you? And stop laughing" she said to him breathless  
>"Well I thought 'why not' and I'm laughing because you're cute" she said with a smile on his face.<br>"Huh? D-don't smirk at me. Get off my bed and get into yours!" she cried.  
>"I would but you're the one on me so unless you get off, which by all means don't, then I can't go anywhere" he said seductively and with that she practically flew off of him.<br>"Bed now" she said sternly.  
>"I like a girl who tells me what to do" Sasuke chuckled and kissed her ear lobe.<br>"BED NOW!" she shouted, and with that they both went to their separate beds and Emiko turned out the light.  
>"Night, night...Emi-kins" he said with a smug grin waiting for her reaction.<br>"Nighty, night...Sasu-cakes" Emiko giggled.  
>After a few moments the room fell silent, but Emiko couldn't drift off, she had something on her mind.<br>"Sasuke...You awake?" she whispered.  
>"Yeah" he whispered back.<br>They both turned over in sync and looked at each other.  
>"What happened to you before?" she asked him.<br>"What do you mean 'what happened'?" he asked her back.  
>"Well you were all sensitive and nice, and then you started stripping in my room and flirting with me" she answered him sounding stressed.<br>"Well what you said about Sakura liking me won't change anything. No matter how many girls like me; Sakura, Karin and the rest, it doesn't matter. I won't go out with someone I don't like..." he told her softly and then continued "...And if you want we can both talk to Sakura together" he told her reassuringly.  
>"Yeah okay, but I don't want her getting hurt, it wouldn't be fair" she cried quietly "But that still doesn't change why you were like sexually harassing me..." she told him expecting an answer.<br>"Well I will make this as hard for you as possible, making myself irresistible until you crack, I mean the way you blushed when I took my shirt off is what started it and..." he paused and looked into her deep emerald eyes through the darkness of her room "...I will do whatever it takes to have you..." he said quietly.  
>They looked at each other for a few moments but didn't know what to say. Emiko was speechless and Sasuke decided that now would be a good time to sleep.<p>

They both drifted off silently, Sasuke breathing heavily and Emiko snoring loudly. This bothered him. He hated snoring, but he supposed he could make an exception.  
>'She's so cute' he thought to himself sleepily and started to drift back into dream land.<p>

**THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I HAD HOPED. I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE HAD SOME OF THE SHOPPING BIT IN THIS CHAPTER, WELL IT'LL DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT. **


	9. How could he do that

Emiko shifted in her bed and her eyes slowly started opening.  
>She was greeted with the sun streaming through her curtains and lighting up her room.<br>She sat up slowly and squinted to the floor where Sasuke had been sleeping, she didn't see Sasuke. She saw a folded futon and bedding.  
>"Sasuke!" Emiko shouted as loud as she could with a quiet voice. She got no reply or any noises to indicate that him or in fact anyone was around.<br>'Would he really leave without saying bye or something...' she thought feeling hurt.  
>'Even after he said he wouldn't leave until I was with someone else' this made her feel even more hurt and upset.<br>"And we were supposed to talk about 'us' today too.  
>So much for keeping promises" she said out loud.<p>

Emiko got out of bed and looked around her room.  
>'Not even a tiny speck of Sasuke is left here' she thought returning to her bed and making it while quietly grumbling to herself.<br>"...Stupid Uchiha thinks he can just say stuff and do stuff like that to me and fuck off the minuet the sun rises..." by this point she was fluffing her pillows way too much "Ungrateful bastard!" She shouted and threw the pillow down on her bed.

Emiko decided to go and get something to eat and wait for the girls but she hesitated.  
>She couldn't bring herself to grab the handle and open the door.<br>She shied away from the door and ran back to her just made bed and dove under the duvet.  
>She was scared, scared that some psycho was waiting for her down stairs and that he was going to hurt her.<br>'Why did he leave me alone' she cried inside, almost crying her self.  
>'He saved me, he saw how bad it hit me and yet he still left me alone' she thought again, this time unable to stop the tears.<p>

'He doesn't care'  
>'He never did and never will'<br>'He probably only acted like he did last night for a laugh. Now he's gonna tell all his friends how lame and pathetic I am'  
>Thoughts like this kept coming to her and she cracked.<br>She couldn't hold it in anymore.  
>"YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISES! I HATE YOU!" She shouted. It was so loud that the neighbours probably heard, considering the distance that is pretty damn far.<br>Just then she heard a thumping up the stairs and everything stops, the tears, the shaking, time. Everything seemed to stop.  
>She was right, he left her and now she was going to get a repeat of last night.<br>She saw the handle turn in slow motion from a tiny gap between her duvet and mattress.  
>Her heart was pounding so hard and fast she thought it would fly from her ribs.<br>'Fight him off, I can do it' she thought. It was the only option she had left.

She saw the door open and she saw him standing in her doorway.  
>She didn't know what she should feel; Anger, Sadness or relief.<p>

Sasuke was stood there for a second and then rushed to the bed.  
>"Emiko are you okay? What happened?" he asked her unable to see her face.<br>Silence fell while he waited for her reply he was wondering why she was so silent.  
>"You...I thought you fucking left me alone! After everything that happened last night..." she shouted, then quietened down and moved the duvet away from her face.<br>"I didn't mean for it too seem like I had left you, I was making breakfast for us both and then I heard you shouting..." he said and looked at her with his deep black eyes scanning her face.

A silence fell over them once again until Emiko spoke.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't mean those things I shouted; I was just upset and scared"<br>"its okay, I understand, you've been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours, I promise you I am one-hundred percent fine with it" he told hoping she doesn't get into hysterics.  
>Sasuke Uchiha doesn't do well with hysterical girls.<br>"Come have some breakfast, the girls will be here soon..." he said but trailed off.  
>'Just ask her you loser' his thoughts taunted him.<br>'I suggest you shut it' he argued back at himself.

Emiko was halfway to the door when Sasuke next spoke.  
>"Emiko..." his voice wouldn't come out, he was nervous, he didn't know why but he was, all he wanted to do was ask her if he could come but it got stuck at the back of his throat, nothing could pass his lips.<br>'Christ sake, this girl is really something, and it's pissing me off...' he thought.  
>In anger he almost shouted his question at her.<br>"...C-can I come with you today?"  
>Emiko looked startled but then let out a loud laugh.<br>"Wha- why are you laughing me?" he asked her angrily wondering if he did something stupid.  
>"Y-you loo-looked like you were gonna-" Emiko couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so much. She laughed so much she fell to the floor in pain.<br>"Hey stop laughing and tell me what's so funny!" Sasuke demanded to her.  
>Emiko calmed herself a little and tried to stand up.<br>"Right, well when you asked to come with me, it was like you were forcing yourself to say it, if you don't want to go, you don't have to, I'll have five other girls with me, but you can if you want, the more the merrier!" She told him with a chirp and a wide smile to match, this made Sasuke's tummy get all warm and tingly.  
>He blushed as violently as he would let himself and stuttered again. "W-well sure I can see Ino dragging you everywhere, you'll need as many free arms as you can get, believe me"<br>Emiko was a little baffled by this.  
>"Is she really that bad?" Emiko asked with out thinking.<br>"Yep, so either get used to her practically buying shops or avoid going with her as much as possible, personally I'd choose the last option" He spoke with a smirk.  
>Silence fell over them both for a few long seconds.<br>It was killing them both.  
>"S-so breakfast, right?" Emiko spoke and broke the silence, thankfully.<br>"Yeah let's eat, before they get here" He said and they both walked down stairs to eat.

Shortly after eating Emiko went up to her room to change out of her pyjamas, and into something easy to get in and out of when she had to try on clothes.  
>She decided to go with a simple pale pink tube dress, nude tights and pale pink sandals.<br>With her hair brushed and make-up done she put all her essentials in a tiny pink bag.  
>When she looked in her full length mirror she was a bit shocked, she didn't normally wear pink but she couldn't change her mind now, her friends would be here soon and Emiko was sure that they wouldn't want to wait.<p>

She wondered down stairs only to see Sasuke waiting at the bottom for her.  
>"You know I do own a sofa Sasuke" she smiled and laughed.<br>"Well I wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay and that, if you needed me I wasn't too far away..." Sasuke babbled at her blushing a little when he realised what he was saying.  
>'Dammit, I can't believe I just said that to her, next I'll be stood outside her door while she sleeps' He thought to himself, mentally slapping his inner.<br>"Sasuke are you okay, I think you're babbling..." Emiko looked at him curiously with a smile still plastered on her face.  
>"Sorry I get like that sometimes, when will everyone get here? If they leave it too late you'll have to rush" He spoke quietly and with no emotion almost, Quickly changing the subject.<br>Emiko was a bit worried that she had done something to piss him off, she wouldn't dare ask though.  
>Before she say anything Emiko's phone was going off.<br>"That's probably them" Emiko said rather bluntly.  
><em>"Hello?" <em>she called down the phone.  
>She was met with screams and a giggling Sakura trying to talk.<br>_"Hey! We're nearly at yours, you ready?" _Sakura chimed down the phone.  
><em>"Yeah but just to say it's not just us today okay"<em> she told Sakura down the phone.  
><em>"Ooooooo, Who is it?"<em> Sakura asked curiously.  
><em>"You'll see when you get here okay. Bye, bye" <em>Emiko said hurriedly, not wanting them to know yet.  
>Before she knew it there was a knock at the door.<br>"Already? Damn they drive fast" Emiko cried and was about to walk to the door when she realised Sasuke was already there.  
>'Oh shit' where the only two words her mind could think.<p>

Sasuke opened the door to five bubbly girls 'Great, just what I ordered' he thought to himself.  
>When he opened the door the girls fell silent the second they saw Sasuke Uchiha open Emiko Takahara's front door.<br>They all just looked at him with sceptical eyes all thinking the same thing.  
>'Why is he in her house this early?'<br>Although Ino's thoughts were a little different.  
>'OMG! He offered to stay with her after what happened last night, and then they had SEX!'<p>

"Hi guys come in" were Sasuke's first words to them.  
>The girls all shuffled in one by one each looking at Sasuke judgingly.<br>The minute Ino walked in she dragged Emiko away from everyone and stood in the kitchen,  
>"First of all, I hope you're okay, the police called me about last night, are you hurt anywhere? Did that guy touch you? I'll kill him if he did! I swear I-" before Ino could finish Emiko interrupted her.<br>"I'm okay, I mean ya know, I'm still jumpy and stuff. I'm not hurt badly, just a few small bruises. Ino you don't need to do anything, the police will put him away, I don't want you getting in trouble."  
>Ino sighed. "Fine, so I gotta ask why is...Hold on, you didn't answer my other question. Emi, did he touch you..." Ino looked at her seriously, which on Ino, that looks kinda scary.<br>Emiko fell silent and looked down, how could she tell people she was too weak to fight him off.  
>"He did didn't he" Ino said quietly, this time her face softening at the thoughts of her friend having that done to her, how scared she must have been.<br>"He did. I feel so pathetic and weak, I couldn't fight him off but I did try I swear" Emiko interrupted Ino's thoughts and was almost pleading with her, verging on tears.  
>"I know you did, you tried and you were so brave and you're handling it so well. Come here"<br>Ino demanded quietly with her arms open wide to embrace her shaking friend, Emiko was new to this gesture from someone other than her mother or father, but she hugged her friend anyway.  
>"Now for my next question" Ino said with a smile as the embrace finished.<br>"I think I know why he was here, but I need to know something" she spoke questioningly.  
>"Wh-what's that?" Emiko asked knowing full well what Ino was going to say.<br>"Did you and Sasuke sleep in the same bed?" The blonde asked playfully.  
>Emiko blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as him, and Ino noticed.<br>"No friggen way! You did didn't you? Omg Sakura is going to be pissed when she finds out!"  
>Ino kept babbling on like this until Emiko stepped in and shut her up.<br>"Ino we didn't sleep in the same bed, he slept on the futon, I swear, and please don't tell Sakura, Sasuke and I need to talk to her ourselves-"  
>The minute Emiko said that she wish she didn't. She immediately closed her mouth and looked at Ino who looked at her with wide eyes.<br>"Emiko, what exactly do you and Sasuke need to talk to Sakura about?" she said quietly, looking her in the eye.  
>"W-we need to tell her that we kissed and that we want to be together..." Emiko trailed off, waiting for the hell that was going to be coming her way.<br>"...You and Sasuke kissed! Sasuke wants to be with you?" Ino was finding it hard to process but at the same time was happy.  
>"This is great! She can finally move on and get over him" She spoke with a sigh of relief.<br>Emiko was confused, where was the name calling and lecture?  
>"Wait, you're happy that Sasuke likes me and not your best friend? Why?"<br>"Well Sakura has been after Sasuke forever, but he never felt the same way, I tried everything from setting up dates to this day at the beach and Sakura wore this amazing bikini but Sasuke didn't look twice. I was actually starting to think that he...Ya know, batted for the other team, but I stand corrected. Well done, that is a huge achievement."  
>Ino and Emiko giggled quietly but Emiko felt sorry for Sakura, chasing the one person you love for your entire life, only to have him taken away by your new friend.<br>Emiko felt bad for doing such a thing to her friend, but she had to, she couldn't keep it a secret and she certainty didn't want Sakura to walk in if her and Sasuke were kissing or something. The best and nicest thing to do is just tell her.  
>"Well anyway we should go back to the girls, we got shopping to do!"<br>Ino cried loudly and laughed.

They both walked in to find them all still stood in hallway waiting and staring at them.  
>"Did they overhear the conversation? Oh no" Emiko thought.<br>She thought at that moment they were all going to punch her and walk out.

"Guys what the hell were you doing? We have shopping to do!" Sakura shouted with a smile.  
>The girls all giggled and laughed together.<br>"Wait a second" Emiko said to them as they were prancing around.  
>"Sasuke is coming with us and I don't think the car you came in can fit seven people" she informed them as they slowly calmed down.<br>"I'm sure we can a squeeze in" Tenten said cheerily.  
>"What even with all of the shopping we have to do? Tenten it's a mini..." Emiko questioned her raising an eyebrow at her.<br>"She's got a point Tenten" Hinata spoke suddenly and quietly.  
>"Okay, so we take your car too, and it can be the bag carrier, car thing" Tenten said with a laugh.<br>"Fine, who drives with me?" Emiko said looking around the room.  
>"I will" a very familiar Uchiha voice spoke.<br>"My brother told me to stay with you at all times unless I couldn't. Remember?" He said playfully to her.  
>Emiko was confused.<br>'Did his brother say that? I don't think so...Oh I see what he's doing' She thought and looked at him.  
>"Oh yeah I do remember him saying something like that, well then problem solved. Let's go!" Emiko shouted and the girls 'whooped' and all walked out the door.<p>

"We'll meet you in the car park okay?" Tenten said as the girls walked to her car.  
>"Okay see you girls in 10" Emiko shouted back and waved at them.<br>When her and Sasuke were out of hearing range Emiko immediately Questioned him.  
>"Sasuke Uchiha, you better give me some answers, right now"<br>With that Sasuke got in the car with a smirk on his face and chuckled.


End file.
